Clueless
by Littlepianogal
Summary: Austin thinks he has it all. Ally knows better though. She knows that he's missing something very important in his life, but he just doesn't know it. Ally knows though. Because why? Austin's just plain old clueless.


**hey everyone! This is a little one shot on my favorite T.V show Austin and Ally.**

**I absolutely 3 this show. If any of you Auslly fans like Percy Jackson, check out my profile to check out my story on it. I really need some reviews on that so...**

**anyway, tada!**

**disclaimer: I don't own austin and ally and anything related. disney owns it and I only own the story idea**

* * *

Clueless

austin thought that he had it all. Sure, he had a record deal, his best friends, and a girlfriend, but I could see through all of that. Deep down, I knew that he was missing something very important. I could read him like an open book. I knew I didn't have it all either. I had my record deal, by best friends, but I had no boyfriend. The guy I like had a girlfriend. The guy I like is totally clueless.

the guy I like is austin.

I really do like Cassidy trust me, but she was a little too clingy for me. Plus I could read her too. She only was dating austin because of his fame. Im really good at reading people.

Except austin.

I really like austin, and only trish knows. Deep down inside I have a feeling that austin might replace me for Cassidy. But for now, I just live in the moment. He taught me to do that.

But still, he's so darn clueless.

* * *

Today in sonic boom, business was bad today so I just decided to write in my book since I was alone.

_dear songbook,_

_it's getting really lonely without austin lately. He's been spending even more time with Cassidy, though I know he doesn't enjoy all of it. Trish and Dez have just started dating so they need their alone time together so I'm stuck in the middle of this mess. I hate being alone, since thats what I was until team austin. I'm not that same girl I was before and I need my team beside me. _

_Austin and I haven't written a song in two weeks and fans are getting impatient. It's mostly Cassidy's fault though. I hate the fact that austin might be replacing me. But I keep hanging on to the fact that we're still best friends and partners. Because I know,_

_Austin's just plain old clueless._

_*Ally*_

* * *

the next few days were the same schedule.

eat, get ready for school, survive school, go to sonic boom for shift, go home, eat, change, sleep.

trish and dez came often more so I wasn't as lonely, but as for austin, he's been avoiding us trish says.

i know though at Cassidy is forcing him to stay away from us though. I can just feel it in my heart.

anyway, I walked through the halls of the school and found my way to the music room. I went inside and sat on the piano bench. I took my book out and flipped through some of me and Austin's previous songs.

I landed on 'Not A Love Song' and smiled to myself.

Oh austin, clueless, clueless austin.

It was definitely a love song

* * *

2 months later, right after school...

I walked to sonic boom after school and got my keys out to unlock the door When I Realized, the doors were wide open. I looked around to see if my dad was here in the mall. I shrugged and went inside anyway.

Austin and I still talk to each other as much as possible, but Cassidy is usually by his side, taking him away from me. My heart hurts each time I see them laughing and holding hands together. we cant write songs together anymore, so I have to write hem and then give it to him.

I unpacked my things and placed them on the counter. I went to go rearrange the guitars when I saw I green sticky note on the jar of guitar picks. I walked towards it and peeled it off.

upstairs.was the only thing it read. I looked on the back to check if anything else was on it and slowly started to climb up to the practice room. I stopped at the door and sucked in a sharp breath. I turned the handle and gasped at the sight.

There, in the center of the room with a yellow rose in his hand, stood the one and only Austin Moon.

and the good things was, Cassidy wasn't there.

"Austin." I breathed out. he grinned his famous austin moon smile. "Hey alls." He replied. my heart melted at the sound of his nickname for me. He walked towards me and handed me the rose. I looked at him totally confused.

"but Cassidy-"

"and I broke up." He finished for me.

i looked at the rose and back up at him.

"So do you-"

"like you? Nah, Alls."

My eyes widened In shock. was this some kind of a sick joke?

he took my hand in his and laughed.

"You're really clueless ally. I don't like you. I love you." He said smiling.

my heart started pounding so hard that I was afraid it would just stop entirely. "Me? Clueless? Please. As if." I countered.

He smirked. "Oh really?" He asked. I nodded in defense.

He rolled his eyes and crashed his lips onto mine.

I guess it wasn't only austin who was clueless. So am I.

But you know what? It's okay. Because we're together now.

We can be clueless together.


End file.
